Don't Be Shy
by SakiraUchiha
Summary: What happens when two shy people try to become a couple and one leaves the other? Both change thats what. They are no longer the same people from before. and now they are even more shy.
1. Chapter 1

Time for a new story! The beginning is kind of weired but... I didn't know how to make it sound good... I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to stop it at a good part so I just stopped it there. It's like a mix of my own story (real life) and some ideas I had. I hope it doesn't suck...

-I don't own Naruto-

* * *

Don't be shy

Things have changed since Sasuke left. I still remember that day perfectly. The thing that shocked me the most was his reaction. Usually I would be looked at as just another fan girl, but that day he actually noticed me as someone. I confessed myself to him that day, and as always he surprised me.

Flashback

"I...I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING!" I screamed as I told Sasuke what I've wanted to say for the last few years of my life. Little did he know, for me this was true. All the other fan girls just liked him for his looks and his actions. They didn't know Sasuke the way I did, nor did they look at him the way I did. (a/n for all those perverts out there, NO SHE DOESN'T CHECK HIM OUT)

"After all this, you're still _annoying_"

His words went stabbed me the same way a kunai would. Just when you thought he couldn't get any colder he goes passed ice cold. He always knew what to say to leave you speechless. He knew how to change his expression to make you fall on the spot, whether it was his all famous death glare, or his "Uchiha looks." Most people probably wouldn't notice the way his expression changed. Usually he would keep his poker face but if it changed just one bit I could see it. Every now and then his eyes could catch a glare from light and if you looked hard enough you could see it. That night, the moonlight made the most perfect glare in his eyes.

"Don't go! If you do I will scream and-"

"Sakura, Thank you"

Thank you? For what? Sasuke was behind me now and I could feel his sharp cold breaths coming in contact with my neck. Right then I turned around to find him looking down at me. I looked up and when I saw him there was something different about him. I guess I spaced for a minute trying to read his expression when he kissed me. The way his lips touched mine made it feel like we were two puzzle pieces and we fit perfectly together. The way he kissed me could make any girl's legs turn into jelly beneath them causing them to fall flat on their butts. I could feel the same happening to me before I felt Sasuke pick me up and lay me down on the bench.

"Promise you will wait for me Sakura. One day I will come back."


	2. Changes

**Sorry!!!! I wish i put this up earlier!!!!! One day i started working on it and then it wasnt really working out so i put it off until yesturday and then i was going to upload it and i got sidetracked!!!!!**

**soooo sorryyy**

**-idontown-**

* * *

Chapter Two: Changed

There comes a time in everyone's life when they just feel the need to look back on their lives. This happened to me one day after I finished my shift at the hospital. I was sitting on the bench deep in my thoughts, when I saw a shadow coming closer and closer I began to sense someone's chakra. It seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on whose it was until I saw his face, his walk, his body. It was Sasuke's.

"Sakura, I'm back"

"You're late Sasuke."

I didn't feel the need to add the extra –kun on his name anymore. He was nothing to me but a teammate. I couldn't have any feelings toward anyone any longer. Feelings only made you weaker. And I couldn't bear to be weak. This was my way of the ninja

"This is how the great Sasuke Uchiha is greeted when he finally comes back?"

"You're a traitor. You've been ever since you had a single thought that you were going to leave the village."

My words had no emotion. Short and strait to the point. There was no need to elaborate on anything. Things were simple. He was a traitor even if he came back. He betrayed me. He betrayed Konoha.

"Sasuke, I've changed. Don't expect me to be like the 12 year old fangirl I was the last time we saw each other." (a/n: they don't find Sasuke like they did in the manga)

"Hn. I see no changes in you if you still sit on this bench and wait for me to come back."

This is unforgivable. I never let anyone walk all over me the way he did. But I couldn't blow my cover. No matter what I did I couldn't have any reaction to anything anyone said. _Especially_ Uchiha, Sasuke. I didn't go through all the trouble to become the best medic-nin of Konoha to prove myself to Sasuke. I trained non-stop to prove myself worthy of being a kunoichi.

"So the all powerful Sakura Haruno is left speechless? You're still pathetic as ever."

"The command was… 'If Sasuke Uchiha is ever seen anywhere, you are to kill him."

"So are you going to kill me now?"

"No."

"And you call yourself a kunoichi. I was hoping that you would be a little more… matured."

This was enough. I wouldn't take him anymore. I _couldn't_ take him anymore. It was time to show him what kind of ninja I was. After all, who was he to tell me what I am and what I'm not?

"Fight me. Right here, right now. Maybe then you'll see what you've turned me into."

I lunged at him with a kunai when he took his kusanagi out. 'Crap, it'll cut right through my kunai.' I worked quickly and used the replacement technique before he sliced through my kunai and my replacement

"You can't beat me using simple jutsu we learned when we were 12."

"Who said I was only going to use the basics?"

I plunged my fist into the ground causing a fissure. But, of course, Sasuke could get out of this. He jumped up to avoid falling into the ground and created an opening for me. I leaped into the air to be face to face with him before I punched and kicked him through the air. It wasn't long until his body disappeared into thin air. 'Shadow clones' I landed on the ground feeling a little dizzy. After all I just got off my shift from the hospital and was low on chakra. 'Where is he, above? No. Behind? No.' I felt a slight 'woosh' in the air before sensing Sasuke right behind me.

"I admit you're stronger, but you're still far from me."

I knew what would happen next. He would knock me out just like on the day he left. If only I was right. I turned around and hit a pressure point on his neck, and surprisingly, he let me. A few seconds later he was on the ground unconscious. I picked him up onto my back and teleported myself to the hokage's office.

* * *

**Note to self: stop repeating.**

**did anyone else besides me notice that i repeat words a lot??**

**I tried to do a fight scene... kinda bad... not so bad for a first time right?**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Decisions

**ok! new chapter for you! I got ideas so i'll update soon!**

**-idontown-**

* * *

Chapter three: Decisions

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" The 5th hokage looked at Sakura suspiciously.

Sasuke began waking up but stayed down and pretended to be unconscious so he could listen to the conversation between me and Tsunande.

"I'm sorry sensei. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him."

Tsunande sighed and looked at Sakura disappointed. "Sakura, I have no choice but to have him executed, that was the choice that was made after-"

"But Tsunande-sama you can't! You out of all people should know what its like to lose someone you love. I don't want to do it again. I can't go through the same pain like before. So please, don't kill him." I couldn't hold back the pain that was inside of me for all these years. There were too many painful memories that couldn't be held back.

"Sakura I know how much he means to you, but it can't be helped."

"Tsunande-shishou, please, let him live. He was planning to come back all along!"

Sasuke began getting up on his feet. "Sakura, stay out of this. I won't let myself be killed. I still have a dream I need to fulfill."

"Sasuke," The hokage spoke confidently, "You're punishment was to be killed. If this is not followed through the village would look weak. This may cause problems for us. But, Sakura has persuaded me otherwise. Therefore, I will let you live."

I kept looking down at the floor for a while until I heard Tsunande say that Sasuke wouldn't be killed. My eyes filled with joy and I was about to jump up and thank Tsunande but Sasuke was quicker then me and put his hand over my mouth.

"What will my punishment become then?" Sasuke stayed calm like he knew that Tsunande wouldn't send anyone to kill him.

Sasuke's hand left my mouth and fell back by his side.

"You will stay on probation for six months in prison. When you are there, there will be a few people coming by and interrogating you on Orochimaru's whereabouts and what he's been doing. If you don't cooperate I will send someone to kill you. For now, I'm going to trust you with Sakura. Tomorrow morning you will meet me here and you will be locked up."

"Aa." Sasuke replied dryly.

I immediately jumped up and hugged my sensei thanking her in the process. I don't know if I've ever been any happier. It's funny how simple things can make someone happy.

I walked Sasuke to my house and gave him a tour of the whole house. My parents died when they went on a mission so I moved into a smaller home. I went downstairs and prepared some rice and tea for dinner. I didn't know what Sasuke liked so I decided to make something simple. When I called him into the kitchen he came in silently and we stayed that way for a while until he finally said something.

"You really are still the same girl from a few years ago aren't you?"

I was a little taken aback at his question but I still gave him an answer. "I didn't show you anything with that little fight we got in earlier."

"That's not what I meant. I saw you in the hokage's office. You were crying just like the day I left. When we were talking at the entrance I really thought that you might've come far. The only thing that showed weakness was how you said you we're going to kill me. The fight itself was impressive and your way with words was also." Sasuke looked up at me. We sat at the table silently for a while before both of us finished eating and I began cleaning up and washing the dishes. Sasuke sat on the couch and signaled for me to sit down next to him. When I came over I just looked at him and he looked back at me.

I loved how I would always get caught looking into his eyes. They seemed empty and like they never ended, but I knew that there was much more then that. The feeling would make you melt in your seat and if you were standing you would lose all feeling in your legs.

"I kind of miss it." I looked at Sasuke confused for a moment. "You were always like my little pink angel and I would be your guardian. Yes you would get annoying because you were weak, but that just made me want to protect you even more."

I felt like I was the only one Sasuke would open up to. I never heard him talk like this before. And I was guessing that he never really talked to anyone. For once I think that Sasuke had more to talk about then I did. Usually it would be me that did all the talking but today was different. I was speechless.

"What's the matter sa-ku-ra? Cat got your tongue?"

When I heard Sasuke's voice taunting me I couldn't help but smile. "I'm trying not to cry Sasuke-kun. I don't want to be weak. I came this far already and I don't want to just throw it all away."

"There's no need to be shy Sakura. You can be weak around me. I won't let anything hurt you. I'm your guardian." Sasuke leaned over and put an arm around me; I hugged him back and buried my head into his chest. I wasn't scared to show weakness in front of Sasuke anymore. He would always be there for me and I would be there for him.

* * *

**I'll try to make the chapters get longer and longer**


End file.
